


Успеть до полуночи | Make it to midnight

by Mill Davidson (Radayra)



Series: Mini-fics [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Ведьмы / Колдуны, Вымышленные существа, Криптиды, Мифы и мифология, Повествование во втором лице, дарк, мистика, открытый финал, преканон, психологические травмы, фэнтези, эксперимент
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radayra/pseuds/Mill%20Davidson
Summary: Хэллоуин — праздник не только для людей, но и для самих существ, под чьими масками скрывается в день празднества людской народ. На самом деле, в Хэллоуин монстрам строго запрещено находиться в мире смертных, но что, если нарушить древний устав? Именно это и делает молодая и дерзкая ведьмочка Эля, и ее задача — в урочный час успеть выбраться из человеческого мира до двенадцатого удара курантов.Halloween is a holiday not only for people, but also for the creatures themselves, under whose masks humans hide on the day of the festival. In fact, on Halloween, monsters are strictly forbidden to be in the mortal world, but what if you violate the ancient Charter? This is what the young and daring witch Eleanor does, and her task is to get out of the human world before the twelfth stroke of the clock at the appointed hour.





	Успеть до полуночи | Make it to midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Котейке, которая еще в прошлом году дала мне повод начать писать этот рассказ;  
В этом году — моему лучшему другу Кризе и еще трем дорогим товарищам из нашей мешанины :D  
For the darling who gave me a reason to start writing this story last year;  
This year — to my best friend Krizantha and three other dear friends from our MSDR :D
> 
> Работа зародилась еще год назад, для предыдущего Хэллоуина, но была заброшена и забыта. Теперь же я со всей ответственностью берусь за ее воскрешение и надеюсь, что это того стоило :D  
The work started a year ago, for the previous Halloween, but was abandoned and forgotten. Now I take full responsibility for her resurrection and hope it was worth it :D
> 
> https://pp.userapi.com/c846416/v846416234/11e32e/iyTDfrr8-vY.jpg — обложка (cover).
> 
> Больше об этом и остальных моих фанфиках (и не только) — https://vk.com/misundayrang  
More about this and the rest of my fanfiction (and not only) — https://vk.com/misundayrang (however, everything is in Russian, so if you know it, you can learn a lot of useful and interesting things about my work, and if not — just look at the arts :)
> 
> Убедительная просьба нигде не публиковать мою работу. С этим я справлюсь сама.  
Please don't publish my work anywhere. I can handle this on my own.
> 
> Hey, guys! Would you like to see this and my other works in English? Leave a comment — support me! :)

Медленно опадали на землю фиолетовые листья алхимического тополя, покрывая рыжие листочки фейерверочной березы. Нечего сказать, осенью в Ведьминском районе необычайно красиво, как, впрочем, и во всем Монструме.

Эля задвинула синие занавески на окне и, подозвав метлу, пошла на выход гриба. Да, девочка, как и все ведьмы, проживала в огромном грибе, у нее это был мухомор. Несмотря на невзрачный вид снаружи, внутри дом был очень даже просторным, в нем имелась кухня, спальня, зал для гостей и погребок для варения зелий. Эля была горда за свой домик, несмотря на то, что давно уже мечтала поселиться в ложном опенке, так как там были дополнительные комнаты для тренировок магии.

Оседлав свою старую летунью, метлу, полностью сделанную из фейерверочной березы, ведьмочка полетела в Зельеварочную улочку за компонентами для зелья от прыг-прыщей, что недавно стали выскакивать на бледной коже лица девчонки. Вся суть этих хитрых наростов была в том, что от них обычно страдали ведьмы, живущие около Болотного вьюнка (что было и в этом случае), и их нельзя было убрать просто так — на то они и прыг-прыщи. Только потянешься к нему с пинцетом, а он раз — и на другую щеку. Морока, в общем.

Эле, по здешнему летоисчислению, было всего четырнадцать, и это весьма не нравилось ей самой. Во-первых, нельзя было получить пропускной на вечеринку в честь Хэллоуина в замке Дракулы, так как туда пускали особ свыше шестнадцати лет. Во-вторых, не полетаешь на высоко-скоростной метле, так как для этого требовались специальные права, а летать на старенькой "Фейерверке" Элеоноре приелось еще год назад. Перечислять можно было долго, но самым главным минусом, безусловно, было ограничение пребываний на Земле. Как и любой другой ведьме, Элеоноре очень нравилось совершать пакости людям, но, до совершеннолетия, которое для девочки наступит только через пять лет, можно было пребывать в человеческом мире лишь с часу дня до шести вечера, так как в это время энергетика многих людей получала негативные пробоины, а значит, любой зловредный дух может легко взаимодействовать с таким смертным.

Но у Эли на уме были были не только злые шуточки. Ей очень хотелось найти того человека, что придумал ее. И хотя ведьмочка понимала, что это в принципе невозможно, надежд она не оставляла.

***

Долетев до нужного магазина, ведьма мягко приземлилась на парковке. Поставив метлу на сигнализацию и проверив, как крепко "Фейерверка" зависла в воздухе, Эля быстрыми шагами подошла к двери и зашла в здание.

Магазин "Мелочи от Мертвыча" всегда отличался от всех прочих зельевых магазинов огромным ассортиментом. Цены здесь, конечно, были в прямом смысле кусающимися (отличная защита от воров, надо сказать), но зато продавца — зомби Михея Мертвыча, знала вся округа. Говорили, что в молодости он нелегально приобрел метлу и ездил на ней за своей любимой — симпатичной, но жутко-вредной ведьмой Квашей, которая в нынешнее время стала Министром по делам несовершенно-лётного населения Монструма. Сам Михей был, наверное, единственным зомби, кто знал своего создателя — молодого певца-человека, — хотя и не говорил, откуда. Вообще, этот мертвец был существом скрытным, но уж очень харизматичным, за что он и "в годах" был предметом симпатий многих ведьм, да и не только. Эле он тоже нравился, как монстр, да и знал девочку Мертвыч с самого ее появления, и потому зачастую делал ей тайные скидки.

Набрав нужных ингридиентов для зелья, ведьмочка расплатилась с как всегда бодрым продавцом и отправилась к стоянке. Сложив вещи в кузовный мешок, Элеонора устремилась к дому, где ее ждало утомительное изготовление сыворотки от прыщей.

Зайдя в комнату с уже готовым зельем, Эля быстро помазала щеки раствором. К ее облегчению, оранжевые пятна прыг-прыщей исчезли мгновенно, и теперь на нее смотрела красивая, как и прежде, с идеальной кожей ведьма.

Девочка любила свою внешность. В нынешнее время уже никого не удивить белоснежной ведьминской кожей, но у Эли была и своя изюминка — курчавые фиолетовые волосы и голубые глаза. Среди зеленоволосых и черноглазых или рыжих с глазами салатных оттенков колдуний Элеонора была поистине самой симпатичной ведьмочкой.

Эля, несмотря на любознательность и общительность, была достаточно дерзкой, упрямой и ленивой. Вот и сейчас, капризно кинув остроконечную черную шляпу на стол, девчонка завалилась на постель, совершенно не волнуясь о том, что и платье, и плащ помнутся, и стала думать. До Хэллоуина две недели. Ровно две недели, которые пролетят очень быстро. Наверняка все улицы Монструма будут просто великолепны, не говоря о Страшной площади. На деревьях развесят гирлянды, все фонари переделают в тыквы. По площади пройдет большой Призрачный парад. Можно будет поучаствовать в Зельеварочном соревновании и в конкурсе Творческой магии. Раньше голубоглазая обожала подобного рода мероприятия и всегда уходила с них победительницей, но сейчас... неприятно было это осознавать, но маленькая колдунья даже перестала ждать самого праздника. Возможно, такую апатию вызывал запрет входа на вечеринку у Дракулы, но точно сказать и нельзя было.

Из раздумий девочку вывел резкий стук в окно. Не успев толком опомниться, ведьма с ошалелыми глазами стала наблюдать, как в комнату влетела какая-то метла, по виду, очень дорогая. После метлы в комнатушку залетела и смеющаяся рыжая девушка.

— Неудачная посадка! — не прекращая хохотать, выдавила она.

— Вы адресом ошиблись, — проворчала Эля.

— Да не, нормально все. Я ж теперь твоя соседка, вон, из твоего мухомора вырос еще один, я там и жить буду.

Колдунья недоверчиво выглянула в окно, и действительно — оказывается, прямо из грибницы ее дома вылез новый мухоморчик.

— Ну иди, обустраивайся, — равнодушно покачала головой ведьмочка.

— Ну ты чего такая вялая, как в зелье сварили? Я тут знакомиться прилетела, а от меня нос воротят. Прическа, что ли, растрепалась? — девушка взволнованно подошла к зеркалу и стала себя осматривать.

Эля тоже оглядела ее. На вид этой ведьме было лет шестнадцать-семнадцать. Два рыжих хвоста, правда, заметно молодили и делали ее образ несколько комичным, но, в общем, новая соседка Элеоноре понравилась. Единственной странной особенностью рыжей была россыпь веснушек под болотно-зелеными глазами. Девочке еще никогда не доводилось видеть ведьм с неидеальной кожей.

— Все в порядке, просто настроение не самое радужное, — призналась Эля.

— Ну, а то испугала прям. Так что, говоришь, настроение? Что с ним? Чая уныния случаем не пила?

— Ничего я не пила. Просто до Хэллоуина две недели, а я даже не знаю, что буду делать в этот день. Наверное, сидеть дома и полировать метлу, — буркнула голубоглазая.

— Не, ну ты не интересная вообще. Кто ж дома в такой праздник сидит?

— Я сижу.

— И вот неправильно это. Знаешь, — рыжая таинственно закуталась в плащ, — я могу помочь тебе развеять скуку в ближайшие дни. Ты никогда не мечтала найти свою создательницу?

— Ну, думала когда-то. Это же невозможно! Весь Монструм — это почти как одна большая человеческая страна! К тому же, он находится в воображении людей. Как монстру можно прорваться сквозь оболочку человеческой фантазии?

— Да очень просто. Монстру самому надо начать фантазировать, — улыбнулась девушка.

— Чего? Многие делают это каждый день, но никто почему-то так и не оказался в человеческом мире.

Соседка подошла к Эле и вдруг взяла ее руку обеими своими.

— Так это и есть все отличие сказочных существ от людей. Смертные существуют сами по себе, и их фантазии — их собственные плоды. А монстры — зависят от людей и их воображения.

— То есть... Если монстр начнет фантазировать, то...

— Не обольщайся, нам этого не дано. Но! — девушка ловко достала из плаща странную бутыль с ярко-голубой жидкостью. — Одной величайшей ведьмой было создано такое зелье, названия которому нет. Эта сыворотка дает монстру возможность воплотить свою фантазию в реальность. К сожалению, сама создательница была первой, кто попробовал это зелье. Не знаю, какие уж у нее на старости лет были мечты... но она не вернулась.

— Ты не думаешь, что оно может быть опасно?

— Вряд ли. Просто запомни единственное правило — нужно успеть вернуться к себе в мир ровно до полуночи. Иначе зелье реально может стать опасным для тебя.

— Ты хоть пробовала его сама?

— Как-то не доводилось. Хранила до случая, он и настал. Ну, я тебе сыворотку оставляю. Завтра свидимся, — рыжая подняла с пола метлу и хотела уже идти, как вдруг остановилась.

— Тебя как звать-то, фиалка?

— Элеонора.

— Значит, просто Элька. А я — Люда. Знакомы будем!

***

В этот раз Хэллоуин был даже слишком громким. Эле пришлось захлопнуть ставни и завесить окна, ведь она решила сдержать обещание двухнедельной давности и уже искала тряпку для полировки.

Да, Элеоноре впервые пришлось признаться себе, что ей совсем не интересен праздник всей ее братии, торжество, которое неизменно влекло в свои недра девочку целых четырнадцать лет, но не в этом году. Теперь же юной ведьме совсем нечего было там делать. Забавы, танцы и музыка — все это тоже не менялось из года в год, наверное, даже из поколения в поколение. И Эля наверняка знала, какие лица сейчас собираются на Страшной площади. Некоторые ей видеть совсем не хотелось, поэтому пребывание в этот час дома было для ворожеи вполне приятным.

Но все же — уже привыкнув находиться в Хэллоуин прямо возле громыхающего оркестра вурдалаков среди кучи нечистых, — Эля не смогла сдержать грустного вздоха. Ей и хотелось бы пойти да поглядеть на парад, на ежегодную Хэллоуинскую гонку на метлах, на выставку декоративных тыкв, но лень и осознание бесполезности этого похода не давали девочке сдвинуться с места. Как вдруг взгляд Элеоноры пал на что-то голубое в углу шкафа.

Ведьма медленно подошла к сыворотке, о существовании которой она уже и забыла. Почему-то нестерпимо захотелось попробовать, но, на ее беду, в Хэллоуин, несмотря на предрассудки людей, самим духам и чудищам строго-настрого было запрещено покидать Монструм. Да и кому бы в голову пришло это делать в самый разгар веселья? Но Эле казалось, что настоящее развлеченье ждало бы ее там, за гранью родного мира. Как же уйти, избежав наказания от Магламента?

Любопытство и желание пересиливали страх и недоверие. Взяв бутылку в руки и медленно убрав дубовую пробку, Эля сделала маленький глоток. И пусть она знала, что это абсолютно запрещено и совершенно незаконно, у девочки была надежда, что никто не заметит ее отсутствия, да и — кого винить? Ведьмы не отличались особой законопослушностью.

По всему телу пошла дрожь, по рукам пробежался легкий морозец. Маленькая колдунья стала чувствовать непонятную власть перед всем пространством, что ее окружало. Поняв, что это нужный момент, голубоглазая всей душой возжелала попасть туда, где сейчас находится человек, придумавший ее.

Резкие потоки ветра, взявшиеся из ниоткуда, начали хлестать несчастную ведьму по лицу, ногам и рукам, кружа в бешеном танце ее волосы и подол платья. Шляпа практически не держалась на тонкой ниточке, обвивавшей подбородок девочки. Что-то острое коснулось ее плеча...

***

Поля никогда не питала любовь к громким празднованиям, особенно — к Хэллоуину. Она вообще боялась выходить на улицу в этот день. Монстры? Чудовища? Разум девочки был еще не настолько искушен, чтобы во все это верить, а уж тем более — этому уподобляться.

Да, многие называли ее странной. Девчонка считалась затворницей среди ровесников, и это в свои-то четырнадцать лет. Но мало кто знал, что уже не первый год ее донимало нечто, из-за чего она и ненавидела Хэллоуин.

Ровно с тех пор, как они в шутку, вместе с рыжей Шурой из соседнего подъезда, нарисовали карикатурных ведьм, все и началось. Полина уже и не помнила, куда она дела свой рисунок. Но это мало что меняло. Худосочная девчонка в острой шляпе преследовала сны и мысли девочки. И это вовсе не было паранойей. Как бы мама с папой не пытались превратить навязчивую фиолетоволосую бестию в "воображаемого друга", которого и врагу не пожелаешь. Как бы учителя не пытались донести Поле, что это "голос ее совести", и пора бы к нему прислушаться.

Эта остроносая проблема портила любое начинание Полины. Из-за нее девочка не могла познакомиться с новыми людьми. Всегда происходило что-нибудь плохое, едва Поля обращалась к окружающему миру. Она считала свою невезучесть проклятием голубоглазой маленькой ведьмы. Хотя все одноклассники Поли считали, что она просто до жути неуклюжа.

Если бы у Полины была возможость поговорить с этой зловредной ворожеей, то она бы непременно высказала ей все, что думает, и даже больше. Родители запрещали ей браниться, но Поля, зажав рот мокрым полотенцем, не стеснялась бы в выражениях, лишь бы эта воображаемая нечисть пропала.

Именно поэтому сейчас в ее руках покоился тюбик с краской, купленной на все карманные деньги. Поля отлично знала, что карикатура была в фиолетовых тонах. И ее фиалковые волосы нельзя было оставить без внимания.

Девять часов вечера. Любой, кто посмотрел бы на Полину, с уверенностью мог бы сказать, что эта девочка отправляется куда-нибудь на костюмированную вечеринку. Но целью, для которой Поля выкрасилась в сумеречно-фиолетовый, раздобыла остроконечную шляпу, плащ и длинное черное платье, было вовсе не это. Сев перед зеркалом, она взяла дрожащей рукой карандаш и принялась выводить крючковатые буквы. Латиница звучала устрашающе, Поля и не понимала ее, но знала, какой текст нужен именно сейчас.

В ее глазах потемнело, и Полина упала на пол, ударившись головой.

**Первый удар курантов**

Эля уже давно знала человеческую девочку Полю, которой она частенько пыталась помочь. Чисто из жалости. Эта бедняжка все время ходила с таким грустным выражением лица. Но Эля и не подозревала, что вся ее помощь выходила Полине боком. Все вокруг смеялись над девчонкой, и колдунья считала это успехом. Ведь смех — это прекрасно? Она понятия не имела, что Поле было совсем не весело.

А дело все в том, что колдовство ведьм никогда не бывает во благо. Только во вред. И люди об этом знали, а духи и ведьмы — нет.

Эля видела, что стало с Полей. Ей было ужасно стыдно. Желая загладить вину, Элеонора подарила своей девочке милого котенка.

На следующее утро животное нашли околевшим в мусорке.

**Третий удар курантов**

Как-то девочка нашла котенка, но родители решили, что нет места и времени для еще одной души в их доме. Дочери поручили отнести животное обратно.

Полине становилось хуже, она отказывалась ходить в школу. Эля знала, что у девочки будут проблемы из-за пропусков, поэтому решила подарить ей прекрасный цветок. Через несколько недель он увял. В воду, которой его поливали, Поля все время подмешивала какую-то гадость, словно назло маленькой ведьме.

**Шестой удар курантов**

Поля решила завести цветок, но у нее не было желания следить за ним. Она забывала его поливать, и растение засохло.

Тогда Эля решила проучить девчонку и заколдовала ее язык, чтобы Полина говорила только правду. Чтобы избежать последствий, Поля лишила себя языка.

**Девятый удар курантов**

Полина плохо общалась с ровесниками и людьми вообще, ведь совершенно не умела врать. Любой разговор заканчивался весьма плохим впечатлением о ней у тех, с кем Поля пыталась заговорить. Поэтому она предпочитала молчать. Везде и по мере возможностей.

Эля всегда хотела показаться девочке, предложить свою помощь, дружбу. Но Поля все больше ненавидела ее и прятала глубже в себе.

**Последний удар курантов**

Элеоноре уже пора было возвращаться. Всего за какие-то двенадцать мгновений она успела столько всего сделать на Земле, а главное — для своей хозяйки, но ведьма вдруг поняла, что не может уйти. Ее держала память.

И тогда Эля решила сделать последний, прощальный подарок Полине, своей создательнице. Она протянула девочке бутылочку с голубой жидкостью. И Поля послушно отпила.

Юная колдунья не знала, успела ли она вернуться в свой мир, но понимала, что точно ввязалась во что-то страшное и коварное. Хэллоуин, рыжая Люда, Призрачный парад — Эля жалела, что не осталась дома, чтобы наблюдать все это в четырнадцатый, да хоть в сотый раз.

По истечению срока она оказалась в мерцающей пустоте, а в ее руках было письмо. В нем лежала фотография Люды, а в самом уголке плясали буквы: "Привет от Фата-Морганы!".

А Поля уже видела красивый сон длиною в вечность. Когда найдут ее записку на латыни, бутылек с голубой жидкостью и само тело, пробьет ровно двенадцать часов.

**Author's Note:**

> И снова вышло что-то путанно-странное, где задействовано сразу 2 сюжета х)
> 
> В начале ведь было ощущение красивой сказки? Она должна была продолжиться, но не судьба. Обожаю сравнение грез и реальности х)


End file.
